This invention relates to a connector cover, and more particularly, to a connector cover having an improved locking arrangement enabling a secure connection and easy disengagement.
FIGS. 3 and 5 show a conventional male connector and a conventional female connector used in an engine room of an automobile. The two connectors 1 and 16 are fitted together in an automobile-assembling line. Before this fitting is done, terminals of the male connector are exposed, and therefore, some dust-prevention/waterproof device must be provided. In view of this, the female connector 16 has heretofore been used to serve also as a protective cover. By thus utilizing the female connector 16, the two connectors 1 and 16 can be freely connected together and disconnected from each other, when necessary, by a locking device of the female connector 16.
However, before wires are inserted into the female connector 16, wire insertion ports 17 are in an open condition. Therefore, in this condition, dust and water are allowed to enter the wire insertion ports. Therefore, a packing of rubber called a "dummy plug" is placed in each wire insertion port. Such an operation is not only cumbersome, but also lowers the efficiency of the operation and increases cost.
Another problem encountered when the female connector 16 is used as a protective cover is that when there is conducted a test (bench test or the like), in which water is applied to the connector, the water collects in recesses 18, which are formed in the connector in the vicinity of the insertion ports for the purpose of reducing the weight of the connector. Therefore, even if the intrusion of water into the connector is prevented, there is a possibility that water collected in recesses 18 will be introduced into the male connector when the female connector is disconnected.
A relatively strong locking force is required for locking the two connectors relative to each other, and usually, an elastic retaining piece 19 formed on the female connector 16 is elastically deformed and is engaged with a projection 8 on the male connector, thereby obtaining a locking force from the elastic retaining piece. The elastic retaining piece 19 includes a portion 19a for pushing the elastic retaining piece 19, a retaining portion 19b formed at a distal end thereof, and a hinge portion for flexing the retaining portion. This locking device has a complicated construction and is costly for the disposable protective cover.